


The Outing

by vtn



Category: Late of the Pier, The Bears Are Coming (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-16
Updated: 2009-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>We're incognito down the Lido and we like the Strand.</i>  The Lords of Fortune, Religion, Fauna, and War visit England.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Outing

**Author's Note:**

> more from Bears Are Coming universe :3

In Nottingham they stop at an Oxfam shop and the Lord of Fortune buys a wristwatch, because it pleases him to do so.

"You know that won't work," the Lord of Fauna tells him.

"I like it," Fortune says, simply, and makes them all stop at a pay phone so that he can dial the atomic clock number. 

\---

The Lord of Religion is bored, and is singing to a melody he wrote on the electric keyboard while he kicks up leaves. They are walking to Sherwood Forest, because Fauna says this helps with his Zen. The Lord of War says he hasn't got any Zen, which sets Fauna to pouting, but War likes Sherwood Forest anyway. There were battles there, long ago, and he still smells blood. It is seeping slowly further underground, somewhere between the edge of the Earth's thin crust and his toes.

\---

On the train they dissect Fortune's Italian Meats Trio sandwich. Fauna springs for the green peppers and is suitably disgusted when War snaps up an Italian meats duo. Only a duo though. He who comes between Fortune and prosciutto shall have an unhappy fate.

"Did it come with a wooden toothpick?" Religion says. "I love those wooden toothpicks."

In fact, it came with three, in the colors of the Italian flag, and Religion plays with them for the rest of the ride.

\---

London is dark and foggy. This is a poet's London, an idealist's London. How they all love London.

While a German art house film plays in black and white on the television (War is watching raptly), Religion's pink tongue is making its way up Erol Alkan's neck and his hand is on Erol's stomach. 

"Get a room," says Fortune crossly. 

"Shut up, Sam, there's a film on," says War.

"You shut up, Faley," Fortune says before falling asleep on Fauna's shoulder.

"Settle down," Erol says, laughing softly and tousling Religion's hair.

Fauna smiles and whistles a hello to a bird that's just outside the cracked open window. Hell, he thinks, he's gone soft.

\---

On the way back home they pass another Oxfam shop and Fortune puts his new watch in the donations box. He'd only had it a few hours, and it was already off.


End file.
